is one Forger really too much?
by Kentex4
Summary: Eames' new girlfriend is a real catch. Snarky, Disruptive, and totally bad ass. rated for themes and violence, but might turn into M if i change my mind. Eames and O/C, but there's Arthur and Ariadne too. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He awoke in a cold sweat, swallowing hard. He checked his totem hurredly, then relaxed. The dream had felt so real, as all dreams do. He wrote down the numbers that had appeared in the dream, perhaps they might mean something. The numbers the girl gave him, paper clamped between black nails, brown hair flowing behind her as she ran away.

Curiosity overtook him, and he picked up the phone on the nightstand. 441645. He paused, realizing it was only six numbers. He put in a zero for good measure, then pressed talk. The phone rang three times, the a groggy womans voice answered:

"Hello?"

"Hello, one of my friends just gave me this number. I was curious who it was."

"oookayy… who is this?"

"I asked first."

"My name is Kay. Your turn."

"and Kay, what color is your hair?"

"I said your turn."

"My name is Eames. When will I see you?"

"Never! Who do you think you are?

A/N: did you like it? I would love to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Eames knocked on the black oak door, waiting. It hadn't been hard to find Kays address; to move in the flat next door, and arrange a job that would explain why he travels so much, but also sits around at home with nothing to do.

No, the hardest part was going to be introducing himself to a total stranger. She opened the door. _A hot, hot stranger._

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm just-"

"You're not selling anything, are you?" she began reaching or the door to close it.

"No, no. I'm Eames. We spoke on the phone about two weeks ago. My… contact told me where you live" _Liar._ "and I came by to say hello."

"Hello." She blinked.

"Hello!" Eames stepped forward, trying to invite himself in. Kay stepped back, blocking his path.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming in. Maybe have a nice chat."

"Ok, Casanova. I don't think so."

"Then can I take you out?" She paused, looked into his handsome face, then sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! I know this little café outside town that-"

she had already brushed passed him and was halfway down the stairs.

"Waiting on you now!"


	3. Chapter 3

They sat outside the vacant café, Eames twiddling his fingers on the netted table.

"Alright, what's with you?" Kay asked, sipping her tea.

"What?"

"I talk to you on the phone once, so you track me down and take me to lunch."

"You said yes." He cocked an eyebrow.

"You think you're so cool." She pursed her lips into a tight smile. He shrugged. "Alright, if you're not going to tell me, why don't you and I play twenty questions?" she gazed at him. "What do you do?"

"Cultural Anthropologist."

"Favorite color?" he sipped the coffee a waitress in a low cut top and a mini skirt (he couldn't help notice.)

"Hmm… Blue."

"Okay, are you a drinker?"

"On occasion."

"Is occasion always?"

"Possibly."

"Dogs name?"

"Don't have one."

"You should get one."

"That wasn't a question." He chuckled. Kay shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you a gambling man?"

"Well…" Eames scoffed.

"Favorite food?" Eames ignored the question and leaned forward.

"I think It's my turn."

"Shoot."

"What do you do?"

"Journalist."

"And your favorite color?"

"Black." Kay smirked when the waitress came back and leaned over the table to put their food on the table and Eames was not hiding the fact he was gawking at her breasts.

A/N: I know I promised violence, but I swear it's coming. And this chapter is super short, but I couldn't think of anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Eames took Kay's' hand in his own nonchalantly, pointing at a store on the sidewalk. It'd been two weeks since their first 'date' at the café, and they had become 'exclusive'. Eames had moved in with Kay, as they both traveled a lot and it was more convenient to only pay half the rent.

Kay's cell phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Eames asked, but she put a still entwined finger to her lips and continued speaking.

"Hello Mr. Rochester… Alright, I'm in, I'm up for it… Where did you say?... oh, you didn't, yes you are very funny… Alright, I'll meet you in the studio on Tuesday… ugh, try Japan… yes, I'm positive… have you spoken to Josh yet?... yeah, he'll do it… I'm sure!... see you on Tuesday… bye." She shut the phone and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Eames stopped walking.

"Nothing. That was my boss. He wants me to do a story on culture in Japan."

"So you're leaving."

"I would think that would be obvious."

Eames was dealing with a little insomnia. Kay had fallen asleep on his arm hours ago, but he didn't have the heart to move her to go get a glass of water or watch T.V. he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Arthur!"

"EAMES!" He held the phone away from his ear.

"Why hello there love."

"Why are you calling me? It's like 4 AM! I'm with…" Arthur paused.

"You're with that architect girl aren't you?"

"No…"

"Well my girlfriend fell asleep on my arm and I'm bored."

Arthur hung up.

"Damn." Eames threw the phone across the room. He curled up against Kay and closed his eyes tightly.


End file.
